La carta
by jenni-uchiha
Summary: Sakura ha vivido una mentira que su esposo sasuke uchiha le hará saber de la peor forma, haciendo que esta decida escribirle una carta.
1. Chapter 1

La carta

Para mi esposo:

Sasuke Uchiha

Antes de que arrugues y no leas esta carta, te pido, no te suplico que por favor la leas te darás cuenta de cosas que no se te pasaron por la cabeza, por favor si no es por mi hazlo léela por ti.

Sabes iré al grano y no te haré leer estupideces, quiero que leas lo que quieres saber y no lo que quiero hacerte que creas, no soy tan tonta para mentirte, bien así comienza mi vida sabes pude haberte dicho que no, pude haberte hecho a un lado, pude haberme apartado, pero no siempre estuve a tu lado, tu sombra, tu molestia, tu estorbo.

Hace tanto tiempo que no se lo que es ser yo misma, sin ataduras. Hace tanto que pude haber huido y ser feliz, con alguien que si me apreciara, que me apoyara y no me estuviera repitiendo que no sirvo cada 5 segundos, mis días cada vez son más largos, la rutina me ha marcado permanentemente, cada día me levanto, desayuno, si es que a comerse una manzana se le considera como la principal fuente de energía del día, tomo un baño y salgo a trabajar, al hospital, en el único lugar donde puedo ser yo misma, sin tus miradas de reproche y tus mentiras que me lastiman, sin tus manos que me atormentan, antes podía darme el lujo de pensar que lo que teníamos era de cuentos de hadas, todo lo que una mujer de 25 años ha soñado toda su vida, pero ahora no veo la hora de morirme, porque al ver como van las cosas entre tu y yo, ya no se si prefiero vivir esta monótona vida o estar 7 metros bajo tierra, por lo menos allí no vería cuan desgraciada soy por ti, mi delirio, y lo peor de todo es que te amo con todo lo que queda de mi corazón, porque de a poco has ido machacando todo lo bueno que pensaba de ti y todo ese buen trato hacia mi por tu venganza.

Pero ya no más, creo que es hora de actuar, no lo voy a seguir tolerando debo acabar con mi sufrimiento y creo que con tu obligación, porque si, ni tu, ni yo, vamos a contradecirlo, soy solo para ti una carga, que llego a tu vida por una mentira de parte de nuestras familias, y creo que esta es tu forma de descargar todo ese rencor hacia nuestros progenitores.

Sabes cuando te conocí pensé que eras es el ser más hermoso que yo, una humilde y llana joven de 18 años, pudo haber visto jamás, creo que ese fue mi primer error, luego se fueron amontonando uno tras otro en una enorme caja de mentiras por parte tuya y de todos los que me rodeaban, sabes te adoraba, no por ser el hombre más influyente del mundo, porque créeme no estaba ni enterada que lo eras hasta que se supo de la mala broma, como la llamo yo a esta odisea, quien iba a saber, más bien que iba a saber yo que tu ibas a llegar a mi vida a destruirla pedazo por pedazo, para tu diversión, y la de nuestros padres, sabes no te culpo yo también hubiese actuado así si mis padres me confesaran, que debías estar conmigo porque habían perdido una apuesta donde eras vendido para casarte conmigo, y lo mismo va por mi parte con la única diferencia de que tu si tenias a tus padres, los tienes aún, pero yo nunca los tuve, siempre estuve enfrascada en una mentira enorme, donde mis padres no eran mis padres, donde mi vida solo eran unos recuerdos implantados al ir creciendo, toda mi vida era una farsa porque yo no era más que una huérfana, que fue abandonada por sus padres al nacer y recogida como lo llamo yo a lo que los desgraciados de los que me acogieron hicieron conmigo, sabes yo se por lo que estas pasando, se que todo ese dolor te esta matando, pero soy yo la que debería odiar, soy yo la que debería maltratar, y soy yo la que debería detestarte hasta el último poro de mi acabado cuerpo, ¿sabes por qué ?, porque yo si se lo que es vivir en el sufrimiento yo se lo que es vivir un infierno día con día, sabes tu no tuviste que tolerar malos tratos, palabras hirientes, ni mucho menos toda una verdad dolorosa, que me ha ido matando poco a poco.

Yo aún era joven cuando se me informó que debía casarme, sabes me negué de primer instante, porque no sabia que era contigo que debía hacerlo, cuando me enteré creí por un leve instante que mi vida iba a ser diferente que podía por una vez en mi vida ser feliz y comenzar de nuevo. Cuando nos casamos tu pensaste que yo sabia lo de la apuesta y me usaste de la peor manera en que se puede tratar a una mujer y aún así yo ilusamente creí en ese pequeño cuento de hadas en que me metiste por un tiempo, que ilusa puede llegar a ser una persona cuando ama, sabes eso te lo perdone, hasta que llego el día en que tu y tu boca hiriente me dijiste la verdad de la cual créeme si hubiera podido nunca me hubiese querido enterar.

Yo también fue vendida pero peor que tu yo fui engañada vilmente, fui un conejillo de indias para su satisfacción, desde que fui acogida en la vida de esos malditos, ellos tenían por certeza que iba a ser de mi vida, yo no podía estar con nadie porque ya estaba escrito por una apuesta que tu ibas a ser mío, y por consiguiente yo tuya, sabes nunca me hubiera quejado de no haberme enterado que el amor que te profese ese día en nuestra boda, iba a ser pisoteado y manipulado por quienes nos criaron, sabes que es lo peor que yo pude haber soportado todo, pude haberte ayudado a vengarte, y pude haberte dado el divorcio a pesar de amarte con todo mi corazón, si tan solo me hubieses creído al decirte que no sabía nada de la apuesta y que no estaba ni enterada de lo viles que eran nuestras ' familias', pude haberte hecho feliz, pero no me lo permitiste y no me lo permites hasta el día de hoy que estoy muriendo de dolor por no saber como sobrellevar mi absurda vida, sabes siempre pensé que las cosas malas solo les pasaban a las personas que hacían cosas indebidas. Nunca a personas como yo que siempre fuimos un ejemplo a seguir, una excelente alumna, una excelente hija, ¿para que?, para ser traicionada al crecer por quienes hubiese dado mi vida si hubieran tenido una poco más de amor hacia mi y no me hubiesen visto como un saco de dinero anticipado, claro eso no tiene porque importarte, solo soy el medio para descargar tu furia y todo tu dolor, porque tu y yo bien sabemos que te arde como si el fuego te estuviera consumiendo y la única salida que encuentras es hacerme la vida imposible a mi, para no agarrar un arma y matar a tus padres.

La vida es muy irónica, porque yo que nunca le hice nada a nadie, ahora pago por algo que jamás cometí, habiendo tantas salidas a todo esto, eliges la más sencilla, que es hacerme llorar y humillarme hasta sentirte quizás un poco mejor contigo mismo y con todas tus frustraciones, pero en este momento te digo que a partir del instante en que yo deje de redactar esta carta, serás libre de hacer lo que te venga en gana, desde matar, hasta destruirte a ti mismo, me da igual, con el corazón y el orgullo hecho pedazos, te digo que me voy de tu vida para siempre, y no solo de tu vida si no que de la de los demás, y créeme tu sufrirás más que yo, llorarás lo que yo nunca llegue a llorar, y te destruirás así como nunca yo tuve la valentía de hacer, pero será tarde para pedir perdón y continuar, porque ya no estaré para que me des la cara, en tus recuerdos, tus remordimientos te matarán, y hasta ese instante te darás cuenta que yo si valía la pena, yo era por quien debías apostar desde el primer instante, pero por tu odio que te cegó, nunca fuiste capaz de notarlo.

Ahora me voy en paz conmigo misma, porque te he dicho toda la verdad de mi vida y creo que una parte de la tuya, que seas alguien mejor, si puedes, trata de superarlo, porque créeme siempre he sido débil, pero en este instante soy más fuerte que tu, tengo las agallas de decirte que nos liberamos tu de mi y yo de esta vida, que no te mate la herida amor mío.

Atentamente

Quien te amó y a pesar de todo te amará en el más allá

Sakura Haruno

PD: nunca olvides quien fui, pues será lo único que sabrás de mi y de todo el amor que por ti sentí, hasta nunca Sasuke y no lo arruines así como conmigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuación:

Pensamientos de Sasuke:

Era tarde en la noche, llegaba cansado y abrumado de trabajar, a quien engaño estaba cansado de todo, de mi vida, de mi 'matrimonio feliz', de mi familia, lo único que deseo en este instante es llegar y acostarme en mi cama así tenga que soportar a la molestia que tengo por esposa, para mi desgracia por cuestión de orgullo no puedo dejarla, es mi dignidad y mi odio lo que me lleva a seguir con esta farsa.

Es extraño entro a la casa y esta se encuentra en un silencio bastante perturbador, no soy de los que se asustan con estupideces, pero se me hace muy extraño que no haya ni una luz encendida, generalmente Sakura, la molestia como la llamo yo, deja alguna luz encendida, porque en las noches se asusta de la oscuridad o yo que sé por qué. Creo que se más de ella de lo que debería saber, nunca me ha importado, solo me casé con ella para hacerle pagar por la humillación de la maldita apuesta de mis padres y los suyos.

Esta mujer es bastante ilusa, al casarme con ella pensó que yo lo hacía por amor, no puedo creer tales pensamientos de mujer, es que acaso nunca se enamoró de alguien que no la quería, al parecer no, tonta, solo la uso para mi beneficio y diversión.

Conforme subo las escaleras tengo un presentimiento extraño, nunca me ha pasado con tanta fuerza, siempre, bueno desde hace unos días he tenido un presentimiento pero como no soy de los que creen en esas cosas de premoniciones, pues no le tomé mucha importancia, además no creo poder vivir algo peor, suficiente he tenido con mis problemas familiares.

Ahora si estoy seguro de que sucede algo extraño, no se escucha absolutamente nada, no es como si la molestia roncara o algo así, es solo que siempre hay un aire de permanencia en la casa, voy dando pequeños y nada apresurados pasos por el enorme pasillo que lleva a mi habitación. Antes de entrar veo un sobre muy sospechoso en la mesa contigua a la puerta de mi cuarto, para que negar que soy bastante entrometido y que no me importa si la carta es para Sakura igual la leeré, capaz es una de las tantas notas enviadas a esta mujer donde se burlan de mi y de mi humillación, porque quizás pude haber sido un poco más amable si la mujer que tengo por esposa, no hubiese sido una hipócrita, la muy sínica, me quería hacer creer que no sabia nada del plan de sus padres, que lo único que buscaban con la apuesta era el dinero de mis progenitores, pero ese fue uno de los más influyentes motivos por los que detesto a esta mujer.

Continuando con mi inspección de la sospechosa carta, hasta el momento en que me acerque lo suficiente para poder leer el remitente, noté que este no decía ni una dirección ni nada solo se hallaba escrito en una apresurada caligrafía mi nombre, venía bastante cansado pero esta carta ha despertado mi curiosidad y no quiero tener que leerla en la habitación, así que con paso apresurado me devuelvo por el pasillo y bajo al comedor, así aprovecho y como algo mientras leo esta carta.

Sin dejar de lado mi poca paciencia abro el sobre y miro que adentro de este no solo se encuentra un par de hojas dobladas si no que también se encuentra la sortija de matrimonio de Sakura, esto debe ser una broma o algo por el estilo, pero debo saber que dice para poder decidir si le reclamo algo o no, a quien engaño igual lo haré. Abro las hojas y comienzo a leer, al inicio tuve las ganas de romperla porque como comenzó la carta no me agradó, pero al leer un poco más abajo pude notar que en esta la molestia me pedía que no la rompiera, no es como si le hiciera caso en algo es solo que quiero saber lo que me quiere decir.

Leo párrafo tras párrafo y no puedo evitar sorprenderme, no es algo común en mí, pero esto es algo que simplemente no puedo creer, que tiene esta mujer en la cabeza, lo peor es que comienzo a tener temor, no entiendo el por qué, ella me dice que me deja o por lo que puedo comprender con la sorpresa en mi cuerpo que deja este mundo, no puede ser es algo que simplemente no logro comprender o mi cuerpo y mi mente no pueden creer, esta mujer no me puede dejar a pesar de que me jure en esta carta que ella no tiene nada que ver, tengo dudas, aunque está bastante creíble lo que me dice, aun tengo cosas que reprocharle para desahogar mi frustración, pero en este momento estoy comenzado a tener miedo, no a no poder descargar mi furia con ella si no a no verla más, de cierta forma esta rutina ha pasado a formar parte de mi vida que hasta en este momento no me había puesto a pensar que me importa.

Ella la mujer a la que siempre o desde hace 5 años he querido destruir, es más importante para mí de lo que jamás me había puesto a pensar, de cierta forma no podría dejar de verla en algún momento del día, con resentimiento o simplemente sin importancia. Dejo de pensar en este instante y me apresuro a llegar a la habitación debo comprobar con mis propios ojos que lo que dice en esta carta no es cierto, llego a la habitación y la puerta se encuentra trabada, debió haber puesto alguna silla o algo así pero nada impedirá que yo ingrese al dormitorio, con un poco más de fuerza logro entrar y me quedo estático, sin fuerzas de repente, mi corazón late lenta y hasta dolorosamente para mi sorpresa, mi esposa, la molestia, el estorbo, mi venganza, se encuentra en la cama a tan solo pasos de mi cuerpo, con su cabello largo y rosa esparcido entre las sábanas que rodean su cuerpo, que se encuentra cubierto por sangre.

Me doy prisa y acorto la distancia, desde donde me encuentro aún con la sorpresa palmada en mi rostro, hasta donde está ella en medio de la cama, lo primero que observo es de donde ha salido toda esa sangre, al parecer y con lo poco que logro apreciar sale de sus muñecas, esta mujer como médico, supo el lugar exacto para dejar salir más rápidamente su sangre, con temor y con el dolor muy extraño en mi, considerando que siempre me he dicho y jurado que nunca he sentido nada por esta mujer, me acerco y le tomo el pulso y para mi sorpresa aún hay indicios de que se encuentra con vida, no le queda mucho tiempo, debo apresurarme ella no puede morir, hay tantas cosas que nunca quise aceptar y ahora con frustración me doy cuenta de que desde el primer momento en que esta mujer entró a mi vida estuvo destinada a ser importante para mí, la quiero más de lo que mi corazón lleno de odio puede aceptar.

Sin perder el tiempo la tomo en mis brazos, y corro al auto, debo llegar inmediatamente a un hospital, no la voy a dejar morir, como ella me dijo que yo sufriría al darme cuenta de que ella era por quien debía apostar, no sabe cuanta razón tiene, esas palabras y todas las demás de toda esa carta están plasmadas tal cual en mi corazón, nunca pensé en que yo un hombre de 27 años, frío, hasta este momento sin sentimientos, podría querer que una persona se salve con tanto fervor.

Al llegar al hospital la saco apresuradamente del auto sin importarme que este quede abierto, en este momento me preocupa más que la mujer que llevo en mis brazos moribunda, viva, al llegar unas enfermeras que se encuentran en la recepción me miran con sorpresa, y creo que por mi cara se acercaron a ayudarme sin pensarlo, se han dado cuenta que es más serio de lo que piensan, a lo lejos se mira un doctor que viene corriendo, llega ante las enfermeras y sin mucho tacto dice en frente de mí que va a morir, en ese instante me desconecté no ella no puede morir, rápidamente salgo de mis miedos y le suplico por primera vez a ese doctor que debe salvarla que su corazón aún late, lentamente, pero lo hace, este comprueba lo que le digo e inmediatamente se la llevan de urgencia a la sala de operaciones.

Han pasado 2 horas desde que vi por última vez a mi pelirosa esposa, nadie me dice que pasa dentro de ese lugar, el temor a perderla a ella me está consumiendo poco a poco, a lo lejos en el largo pasillo de ese hospital, miro que se acerca el doctor encargado de la operación de mi esposa, no dudo en levantarme y espero con poca paciencia a que este llego a mi lado, miro sus facciones y siento temor a que nada haya resultado como lo esperaba. El doctor me comienza diciendo que la operación había sido difícil, por el hecho de tener que revivirla en tres ocasiones, por que esta entró en paro cardiaco, y por tener que haber no solo suturado las heridas de las muñecas, si no que por haber tenido que operar algo que no se esperaban su corazón, Sakura nunca me había dicho que tenia un hueco en su corazón que requería de cuidados, pero a quien engaño nunca me importo más que mi propia existencia, en este momento el doctor al darse cuenta de que he dejado de escucharlo llama mi atención y regreso a la realidad y lo que escucho me hace sentirme más feliz de lo que jamás he sido, han podido salvarla, tuvieron que hacerle varias transfusiones de sangre pero lo importante es que se encuentra con vida, me dan escalofríos de solo pensar en que si yo hubiese llegado un poco más tarde mi esposa, mi molestia no se habría salvado.

Han pasado 20 minutos desde la noticia del doctor y me encuentro sentado en una de las bancas del hospital, aún sin creer que ella siga a mi lado, bueno aún debo arreglar muchas cosas que han pasado entre los dos, pero estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de que esta mujer no me vuelva a asustar de esta forma y se quede hasta el final de nuestros días a mi lado, siento temor a entrar a su habitación, a pesar de que el doctor me dijo que podía ingresar, no tengo cara para verla a los ojos y encontrar dolor y reproche en su mirada, en unas horas me dí cuenta que por más que me negué siempre, amo a mi esposa y creo en sus palabras, como nunca he creído en nadie.

Hasta el momento nadie se ha enterado de la situación y prefiero mantenerlo así no quiero que nadie se meta, quiero estar a solas con mi esposa, poco a poco retomo mi fortaleza y me digo en un suspiro que nunca he sido cobarde, ni temeroso y no comenzaré a serlo en este momento, me levanto de la banca e ingreso a la habitación donde en una cama y llena de cables por todas partes se encuentra mi hermosa esposa, nunca eh creído en un dios, pero si existe estoy muy agradecido por haberme dado la oportunidad de no perder lo más importante que tengo en la vida, mi molestia.

En este momento junto a su cama me digo en voz baja que nunca más lastimaré a esta mujer y haré lo necesario por hacerla feliz, que no le falte nada, desde el amor que siempre ha merecido, hasta lo material que no importa. Solo estoy interesado en volver a ver sus ojos y pedirle perdón cosa que por nadie, ni por mis padres he hecho, y me aseguraré así como me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, que esos desgraciados que dijeron ser padres de Sakura paguen por todo el dolor causado, a mi familia que ahora incluye a la mujer que se encuentra plácidamente dormida en la cama a mi lado, como va estar siempre, lentamente y con cuidado tomo la sortija de matrimonio que no pude dejar en la casa al salir apresuradamente y la coloco en su dedo anular, asegurando así un mejor futuro para los dos.


	3. El perdón

Capitulo 3

Pensamiento de Sasuke:

Han pasado tan solo unas horas desde la operación, y necesito que Sakura despierte, claro que estoy nervioso, bueno en una pequeña parte, no es como si de la noche a la mañana vaya a cambiar quien soy, ni pretendo hacerlo.

Sakura- le dijo en susurros el pelinegro a una pelirosa que aún se encontraba dormida en la cama de hospital.

Es tan difícil para mi el tan solo decir su nombre al saber todo lo que siento por ella, no me he catalogado por ser de las personas que hablan demasiado, tampoco soy muy amable, simplemente no lo soy.

Poco a poco por toda la habitación se escucha un sonido acelerado, creo que es el monitor que mide el ritmo cardiaco, no se mucho sobre medicina.

Lentamente veo hacia la cama y veo que Sakura comienza a reaccionar, estoy bastante inquieto, no se como pueda reaccionar al verme, no es como si porque ella me pida que me aleje así lo haré, claro que tengo presente que eso jamás va suceder.

Pensamientos de Sakura:

Es extraño, me duele mucho el pecho cerca del corazón, y estoy muy mareada, lo cual es extraño considerando que no debería sentir nada estando muerta, pero esto no se siente como la muerte, siempre creí que el paraíso sería diferente y con lo poco que he abierto los ojos, noto que es bastante blanco.

Me duele-susurro lentamente, tratando de que algo o alguien me de una respuesta lógica a esto.

Sakura- no puede ser esa voz- Sakura despierta, estás a salvo- estoy segura que esa es la voz de Sasuke, pero como el no puede estar aquí, si yo estoy muerta no veo el por qué el se encuentre a mi lado.

Sakura escúchame, por favor, estás en el hospital, te encontré cubierta de sangre y casi mueres- esto me lo decía el pelinegro, aunque aún me mantengo bastante escéptica con respecto a que el se encuentre en una misma habitación conmigo, sin decir nada hiriente.

¿Sasuke? Eres tu, por qué estoy con vida, tu me odias que haces aquí, por qué me salvaste- le pregunte como pude al pelinegro.

Sakura, haces demasiadas preguntas, acabas de despertar y lo primero que haces es ser molesta-decía inconscientemente el pelinegro sin prestar mucha atención a la última frase dicha por él.

¿Por qué? Es que acaso no puedes tratarme diferente- le digo con voz distante a mi pelinegro esposo- ni sabiendo que estuve a punto de morir, cosa que era mi decisión y tu no me dejaste, sigues comportándote de esa manera.

En la habitación solo escucha la maquina del ritmo cardiaco de la pelirosa, después de lo que esta dijo, el silencio tardó unos cuantos segundos más.

Ah, escucha Sakura es difícil para mí decir esto pero creo que lo mereces, discúlpame, he sido un desgraciado, te he tratado muy mal todos estos años, sabes al leer tu carta no quería creerte que no tuvieras nada que ver con la apuesta, pero una muy pequeña y escondida parte de mí, me dijo en instantes que lo que me decías era cierto y no dudé en subir a la habitación a buscarte- le decía el pelinegro a la mujer que yace en la cama, la cual no podía procesar el que este haya dicho más de dos palabras y que estas estuvieran dedicadas hacia ella y lo más asombroso de todo es que le estuviera pidiendo perdón.

¿Por qué?- simplemente preguntó la pelirosa- ¿por qué ahora?, cuando trato de olvidar este dolor te empeñas en no dejarme ir, nunca te importé, siempre fui el instrumento que utilizaste para descargar tu furia, no entiendo- le dijo la pelirosa ausente y dolida.

El por qué, ni yo lo sé, hace tan solo horas me dí cuenta que me importas y que deseo que me perdones, no quiero volver a pasar por el miedo que sentí al verte casi muerta en la habitación ayer- le decía el pelinegro a la joven- solo me dejabas una carta y ya, entiendo que te he hecho la vida imposible y que no soy alguien que merezca el amor que sientes hacia mí, así como el resentimiento, ¿pero una simple carta?, si hubieses muerto no hubiera sido suficiente la explicación a tanta información que me descolo como no creerías.

Sabes Sasuke, muchas veces traté de decirte la verdad y nunca pusiste ni una pizca de interés en escucharme, tu y tu orgullo no me permitieron decirte nada, así que como no hallé otra salida lo mejor era dejarte el camino libre y escribirte una carta, por ti hace mucho que deje de intentar expresarme, y escribir me resultaba la mejor salida a todo esto- le decía una muy alterada pelirosa al pelinegro en frente suyo.

Lo sé, entiendo que te quite muchas cosas, entre una de ellas, el expresarte, así como lo dijiste en la carta, el hacerte la vida imposible era mi manera de no hundirme, pero nunca a pesar de las señales, me dí cuenta cuan importante resultabas ser para mí- le dijo el pelinegro a su muy molesta esposa, como solo él y nadie más podría pensar en llamarla.

Lo que no puedo entender es el por qué de la noche a la mañana has cambiado conmigo, sabes viví tanto tiempo a tu lado, soportando humillaciones y desdenes, pero siempre estuve enamorada de ti desde el primer instante en que nos presentaron hace 6 años, lo siento pero el dolor y la incredulidad no me permite el poder creerte que te importo, como saber que no me apuñalarás por la espalda, que no me volverás a gritar, que no volverás a humillarme cuantas veces quieras- le decía la pelirosa al hombre- sabes todo esto que ha pasado me hace pensar que nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos, y no creo que una relación sea lo mejor para nosotros, hay mucho dolor y las heridas tardan en sanar.

Yo sé que no he sido el mejor prospecto de hombre, pero en este momento y que te quede claro lo único que no puedes cuestionar es lo que siento,¿ crees que soy un hombre que fácilmente le diga a alguien que le quiere solo para burlarse?, se que en nuestra boda no te tomé enserio, pero en mi vida he dicho algo más serio que esto, y si me lo permites estoy dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo, si lo mejor es que nos divorciemos y empecemos de nuevo con una simple amistad, créeme estoy más que dispuesto en hacerlo, pero nunca permitiré que te alejes de mi lado- decía el pelinegro- una vez lo hago, dos veces créeme no sucede para mi, casi mueres, no deseo que eso vuelva a pasar, por una persona como yo tu decidiste acabar con tu vida.

Sasuke, no se que decirte, en este momento ya he tenido muchas noticias difíciles de procesar, te pido que me des tiempo, te juro que tendré una respuesta, solo déjame pensarlo unos días por favor- dijo como última palabra la pelirosa.

Bien, no estoy muy de acuerdo pero esperaré tu respuesta, sabes mi número, cuando tengas tu respuesta llámame- le dijo saliendo el pelinegro de la habitación.

hola gracias por leer mi fic, habrá un epilogo para los que piensen que definitivamente le falta continuación a esta historia lo subiré mañana...

saludos jenni-uchiha


	4. epilogo

Epilogo

Pensamiento de Sakura:

Ha pasado una semana desde mi conversación con Sasuke, debo llamarlo, pero tengo miedo, si me arriesgo podría salir lastimada otra vez, he tenido bastante tiempo para pensar en mi respuesta, si Sasuke hubiese esperado a mi respuesta inmediatamente después de formular la pregunta creo le hubiera dicho que si seguiría siendo su esposa, pero no puedo darle tal respuesta tan a la ligera, mi dignidad como mujer no me permite perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

Han pasado muchas cosas, hace 3 días que se me dio de alta, pero como no tengo las fuerzas para volver a la casa que comparto con Sasuke y él está totalmente esterado de esto, en este momento me hospedo en un pequeño hotel cerca del hospital, considerando que el doctor me dijo que me había operado del corazón y debía estar cerca del hospital por si había alguna complicación.

He pensado mucho lo que le diré y creo que lo mejor será llamarlo, es hora de que escuche mi decisión, aún no se si será lo mejor para los dos o solo para mí.

Han pasado 2 horas desde que hablé con Sasuke, quedé de verlo en la cafetería que se encuentra a 2 calles del hotel, estoy bastante nerviosa pues por primera vez hablaré tranquilamente con él, sin esperar que diga algo que me lastime, lo mejor es que me vaya a la cafetería y realmente espero que las palabras fluyan de mi boca tal y como las he pensado.

**Con Sasuke: **

Esta semana esperando la llamada de Sakura ha sido bastante larga, recibir su llamada en la mañana realmente me sorprendió, por un momento creí que simplemente no iba a querer hablar conmigo. Miro el reloj en la pared de la oficina y me levanto para ir al lugar pactado, la cafetería en la que Sakura me dijo que nos viéramos se encuentra como a un kilómetro de aquí, no puedo llegar tarde es importante.

Llego a la cafetería justo a tiempo, al entrar inconscientemente lo primero que mis ojos hacen es buscar una cabellera rosa particular, tampoco es como si hubiera otras personas que tuvieran el cabello así, pero con tantas personas que hay con tintes en el cabello de colores extraños lo mejor es asegurarse.

Doy pocos pasos dentro de la cafetería y mis ojos ya han encontrado lo que buscaban, Sakura se encuentra de espaldas a pocas mesas de donde me encuentro yo, camino con prisa a su mesa y me coloco en frente de ella, Sakura me voltea a ver y me indica que me siente, ha llegado la hora de hablar.

Fin de la narración

Hola Sakura, acabas de llegar o llevas ya un rato- pregunta el pelinegro a la mujer sentada en frente suyo.

Hola, llevo menos de 15 minutos, quería llegar un poco antes, no me gusta ser impuntual- le dijo la pelirosa sin mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Quieres un café o algo?- pregunta Sasuke.

Claro un café es lo que necesito- respondió la pelirosa.

A pocos minutos de haber pedido cada uno un café y tenerlo en las manos, no se escucha palabra alguna, hay un silencio que alguno debe romper.

Sasuke… creo que te debo una respuesta, lo he pensado mucho y quiero el divorcio- le dijo la pelirosa rompiendo el incómodo silencio, agarrando desprevenido al pelinegro.

Lo entiendo, esperaba esa respuesta, después de todo lo merezco, ya sabes, que me odies- le dijo un pelinegro más serio de lo normal.

Pero Sasuke el que nos divorciemos no quiere decir que no tome tu otra oferta, tu me dijiste que si no estábamos juntos como marido y mujer podíamos ser amigos, empezar desde cero, lo pensé mucho, mentiría si te dijera que no planee decirte que no a todo o que no pensé en irme muy lejos para no volverte a ver, pero eso me hubiera matado, a pesar de todo te quiero demasiado y no soportaría el estar lejos de ti- le dijo la pelirosa a un Sasuke sorprendido.

Entonces me perdonas, y creo que quieres seguir a mi lado- le dijo un Sasuke más animado.

Si, te perdono- le dijo la pelirosa- pero antes tengo una propuesta para ti...

¿cuál es la propuesta?- le preguntó el pelinegro sin rodeos.

Bien ah verás como no hemos tenido una muy buena relación en los últimos 6 años, pensé que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo ya sabes para sanar un poco y no es que te esté diciendo que no nos volveremos a ver, al contrario es para que cuando nos volvamos a ver todos los sentimientos que nos hayan dañado ya no estén, lo he pensado y creo que nunca cumplí uno de mis sueños, siempre he querido viajar a España, y se que te preguntarás por cuanto tiempo me iré, estaré en España un mes y te prometo que al volver serás el primero en enterarte y en ese instante podremos comenzar desde cero- le propuso la pelirosa- que me dices.

Mentiría si dijera que no siento nada o que no me importa porque nunca nada me ha importado tanto, pero creo que es lo mejor, yo también necesito pensar muchas cosas y sanar otras, ¿Cuándo te irás? – le pregunto el pelinegro.

Me iré en 1 semana, debo comprar los boletos y firmar unos papeles en el hospital para poder irme sin arriesgar mi puesto, también deben de sanar un poco más las heridas de las muñecas y del pecho, las cuales por lo que me dijo el doctor deberían estar mejor para estos días, así no tendré que preocuparme por alguna complicación- le respondió la pelirosa.

Bien, solo quiero pedirte algo-le preguntó el pelinegro.

Dime- le respondió la pelirosa.

Quiero que me permitas irte a dejar al aeropuerto y despedirme de ti antes de que subas al avión- le dijo Sasuke a la pelirosa.

Claro, me gustaría que fueras el que me dejaras, iré por algo de ropa a la casa, cuando vuelva rentaré un apartamento y sacaré lo que queda mío, después de todo no podemos seguir viviendo juntos- le dijo la mujer.

Si lo sé, aunque me gustaría que viviéramos juntos sé que para ninguno sería lo mejor- le respondió el pelinegro- acordamos mantener la distancia, una distancia de amistad- le terminó de decir el hombre.

Si, bueno debo irme necesito llevar unos papeles al hospital, nos vemos en una semana, yo te llamo para decirte a que hora sale el vuelo para que pases por mí, que pases buena tarde Sasuke- se despidió la pelirosa saliendo de la cafetería.

Hasta luego Sakura- respondió el pelinegro en voz baja al ver que la pelirosa se fue.

Una semana después, se encontraba un pelinegro esperando en la entrada del hotel de la pelirosa, esta se encontraba guardando lo último que iba a llevar en las maletas, el vuelo a España de la pelirosa salía dentro de 3 horas, debían llegar hora y media antes para que esta tuviera tiempo suficiente para pasar por control sin prisas.

En la entrada ve venir a la mujer con ropas sencillas, tal cual es la pelirosa, nunca había notado cuan hermosa era esa mujer hasta que estuvo a punto de perderla, pero ahora que esta le dio la oportunidad de estar a su lado una vez más, está seguro de que no la volverá a tratar mal, ni a humillar, pues no lo merece, es demasiado importante para él en este momento que formen un buen lazo, que el arruinar la oportunidad, no se encuentra entre sus planes.

Sasuke, buenos días, gracias por llevarme- le dijo la pelirosa al hombre.

No tienes que agradecérmelo- le respondió el pelinegro- tu vuelo saldrá en 2 horas, tenemos tiempo de llegar.

Si, lo sé, apenas vuelva del viaje comenzaremos a tramitar lo del divorcio, habría sido muy tonto hacerlo antes considerando el que no estaré en el país por un mes, ¿no crees?- le dijo la pelirosa mas animada.

Si, se me había olvidado lo del divorcio, esperaré a que llegues para hablar con el abogado- le respondió el pelinegro-

Bien- dijo finalizando la conversación la pelirosa.

20 minutos después Sakura y Sasuke se encuentran en el aeropuerto, esperando a que el avión esté listo y comiencen a llamar a los pasajeros para que lo aborden, ambos no han vuelto ha decir palabra alguna, suficiente tienen con sus pensamientos, la mujer se debate en que si hace lo correcto al irse, pero inmediatamente llega a la conclusión de que es lo mejor, el hombre no puede evitar pensar que no sabrá nada de la pelirosa que tiene a la par por todo un mes, le resulta tedioso tal sentimiento, considerando que él nunca se preocupó o pensó en nadie más que no fuera él.

Pocos minutos después, llega el momento de despedirse, Sakura y Sasuke salen de sus pensamientos y se dan cuenta de que ya es hora de que la primera se vaya.

Sasuke una vez más, muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, tienes mucho trabajo y yo hago que llegues tarde- le dijo la pelirosa sin otra cosa que decir.

No importa después de todo soy el presidente puedo llegar a la hora que quiera-le dijo el pelinegro.

Muy bien, cuídate mucho, debo irme o se irán sin mi- le dijo una sonriente y melancólica pelirosa.

Si, se irían si ti- respondió un Sasuke irónicamente- también cuídate, cuando regreses llámame y te recogeré- le terminó de decir este.

No te preocupes sería demasiado, suficiente has hecho con traerme, capaz y estás ocupado ese día, yo tomo un taxi y ya- le dijo rápidamente la pelirosa.

No permitiría que tomaras un taxi, pudiendo recogerte yo mismo, es mi última palabra, además no importa lo ocupado que esté igual vendría- le obligó a aceptar el pelinegro.

Bien, creo que no podré convencerte de lo contrario, hasta luego- se despidió la pelirosa dándole un rápido abrazo que no fue denegado por el pelinegro.

Después de que la pelirosa se despidió del pelinegro, tomó sus maletas y se dirigió a la puerta número 103 para subirse al avión con destino a España, no sin antes voltear a ver a Sasuke a los ojos después de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo y prometerle con tan solo una mirada el que volverá para que puedan comenzar una nueva vida juntos, al menos como amigos, solo el tiempo sabrá si los juntará después de todo como algo más.

Fin


End file.
